Quest Crew: RyanimaySteve Moments
by xXxMoonlightLilyxXx
Summary: This is a series of short stories, based on the noncanon romance between these two. I know I am probably the only Questie in the world who ships these two, but trust me, I respect and love them for having girlfriends as well. I hope they get married someday :D This OTP is just a weird fantasy my mind came up with one day…Haha! Please read and review! No flames please! Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

**I think I am still going to hold off on the Ryanimay/Steve Funhouse story. Maybe until it gets a bit more love, or until I have more time to devote to the next chapter. However, after rewatching some Quest Crew videos I was inspired to write some mini stories about these two. So, in the mean time, I will write short stories about these two adorable boys! **** Enjoy! Please read and review! If I get more of those, for this couple, then I will definitely add another chapter to the Funhouse story!**

**I based most of these mini stories on clips from Ryanimay's Assorted Tripes! Furthermore, the stories I write will go in order, according to the clips I find in the tripes. The order will be from **_**Assorted Tripes Pt. 0 (Prequel)**_** to **_**Assorted Tripes 4**_**. You might know which clips they are, due to my descriptions ;) **

The Steve vs. Hok Olympics:

"Congratulations Champ," Ryanimay cheered, as he walked up to the young man and lightly ruffled his spikey, black hair.

"Thanks," Steve giggled in reply, as a faint blush spread across his cheeks.

"Even though Hok is like a brother to me, and I was cheering for both of you, I knew you would win."

The martial artist laughed.

"Well, I could tell you were cheering for me a little more than Hok, seeing how loud you were screaming my name!"

"What? Was it wrong for me to do that?"

"Well… you were loud."

"Hey, I was just cheering for you baby."

The Japanese man stopped laughing and gazed over at the older man. He felt a smile spread upon his face, as he looked into the Filipino's dark, brown eyes. Then, Steve leaned into Ryanimay, slowly raised himself up on his tiptoes, and lightly kissed him on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you all liked the first short story! I wonder if you guys knew which clip inspired that story, for me. I'm sure if you are a hardcore Questie then you did ;) Haha! On to the next story!**

Acting Lessons:

"Hey, Ryan, thanks a lot for the acting lessons! They really helped!" Steve smiled, as he walked beside the older man, the two strolling down the street, a couple feet behind the rest of the group.

The crew was just returning to the studio after enjoying a nice meal, at Chipotle. The Filipino glanced over the young man and released a large smile, as they continued their lenient pace.

"Really?" Ryanimay chuckled, "I'm surprised that I really was that useful! I mean I was making you laugh, more than I was helping you get your lines down."

"No, you really did help! I was getting really nervous about pulling off this role, but you making me laugh really helped with my nerves!" The young man insisted.

"Well, then I'm glad I could be helpful," the Filipino sighed happily.

Steve glanced over at the older man, as they continued strolling down the street. Then, after peeking forward to make sure that nobody was looking, he slowly reached his hand over and laced his fingers with his boyfriend. The Japanese boy kept his gaze forward, as he sensed the kind man's eyes shift over to him.

"You know…" Steve sighed, as a grin formed upon his face, "I really want to get better with my acting… Not just with conversations and fight scenes, but also… love scenes…"

The young man glanced up at his lover, as he looked at his with wide eyes.

"Do you think you could help me?" He asked mischievously.

The older man stared at his lover for a few more seconds, in complete shock, before his lips curved into an equally devilish grin.

"But of course, baby."


	3. Chapter 3

**I was smiling so much, while writing this one **** Hehe!**

Stop, Prep, Slide, and Boom:

Steve moaned, as the older man kissed him deeply. He wrapped his arms around the Filipino's neck and pulled him closer, as his boyfriend's tongue massaged the inside of his mouth. The wet muscle ravished him like he was some sort of sweet delicacy, and the feeling left the young man breathless.

Ryanimay continued to kiss his lover, lying below him. He used his free hands to rub up and down Steve's small, but built body. His fingers grazed over the smooth skin, earning him more delicious noises from the Japanese boy. Then, once his touch reached his lover's ass he paused and broke the kiss.

The older man gazed down at his boyfriend, as he panted lightly from the kiss and a deep pink blush adorned his cheeks. Then, after taking a deep breath, the Filipino asked the ultimate question.

"Steve," Ryanimay whispered huskily, "are you sure you are ready for this?"

The young man gazed up at him, with his soft, brown eyes. Then, he smiled and slowly nodded his head.

"Yes," Steve replied, "I'm ready."

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you," the older man responded worriedly.

After the small comment, the Japanese boy reached up and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, and gently pulled him down, until their faces were just centimeters apart. Then, after gazing into the older man's dark, brown eyes he replied.

"Don't worry Ryan, just remember the four steps to sex: stop, prep, slide, and boom."


	4. Chapter 4

**I liked this one a lot. I don't know why **** It's simple, but really really cute!  
************************************************** ******************************

Donuts:

"I told you that eating a whole box of donuts was a bad idea," Steve sighed, as he dragged a sleepy; sugar hung over Ryanimay, towards his hotel bed.

"… Couldn't help it…" The older man groaned, "… They were so… good…"

"You're lucky that Feng isn't sleeping here tonight. He crashed with Hirano in Victor's room, after practice."

The kind man only released another groan, as the young man kicked the door closed behind him, while also trying to keep his boyfriend from tripping over his own two feet. Once Steve reached his bed, he laid the Filipino down upon the soft mattress.

After Ryanimay was on the bed, he practically buried himself into the layers covers. The young man just sighed, as walked over to the other side and climbed in. He settled down and closed his eyes, hoping to finally catch some shuteye, after practically hauling his lover into his hotel room. However, before Steve fell asleep, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

The Japanese boy opened his eyes, and peeked over to see himself now nestled against the Filipino's chest. The older man's hands were wrapped around his waist and a comfortable smile lied upon his face.

"… Thank you…. for helping me…" Ryanimay yawned.

"… R-Ryan…" Steve stuttered quietly, as he blinked a few times, surprised by his boyfriend's reaction. Then, he slowly laid his head against the Filipino's chest and closed his eyes, a smile now adorning his face.

"Your welcome," he whispered, before he finally fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another story! Whoop whoop! :D**

Why Did You Touch My Butt?

"Why did you touch my butt?" Ryanimay asked, as he glanced at the young man.

"Huh?" Steve responded, as he chugged down a bottle of water.

"You know what I'm talking about. The little move you pulled off at the end of the dance rehearsal. When everyone was surrounding me, in a big circle. You were behind me, and as you all were bending down you slid you hand down my butt."

"Oh that…"

"Yeah, that! Why did you do that?!" The older man whispered harshly.

"Uh…"

"You know we are supposed to keep this relationship a secret from everyone, so why would you do something like that?! In public!"

"Everyone thought is was a joke. Don't take it too seriously!"

"Steve, they may take it as a joke now, but what if you pull off more stunts like this in the future? They are going to get suspicious!"

The young man became silent, as he glanced down, an embarrassed expression now adorning his face.

"Steve!" The Filipino whispered urgently.

"So…" The Steve replied quietly, "… am I in trouble…"

Ryanimay mentally smacked himself, as he released a long sigh.

"We'll talk about this later…"


	6. Chapter 6

**This idea came to mind, while watching this clip. Random, but I think it works! This is also the longest mini story of the series (so far), so I hope you all like it! **

Bikinis vs. Japanese:

Steve bit his lip, as he watched Ryanimay talk to a bikini girl, a tall, blonde model with a big bust and a blue two-piece that practically had kinky written all over it. The girl was busy showing off her unnaturally perfect body to the Filipino, and the young man couldn't help but feel the jealousy practically burning inside of him. He squirmed uneasily in his seat, as he slumped quietly in his little corner.

The scene of his lover and this bikini girl was driving the young man crazy. The way the tall blonde was talking to him. The way she was twirling her long hair around her finger. The way she was leaning into the older man, her cleavage pressed against his chest… and the way Ryanimay was smiling at her…

_'That's it!'_ The Japanese boy thought to himself, as he shot up from his seat and stormed away from the scene.

As Steve continued to create more distance him and the "darling duo" he felt his soft, brown eyes begin to water. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. The older man was practically drooling over that bikini model! Did Ryanimay forget that he was his lover, and not that blonde bitch?

Steve blinked back the tears, as he approached the front door. His hand swiftly grasped the handle. Once he opened it he was blinded by the harsh sunlight. He made his way over to the curb, and sat down upon the edge of the street. Then, after he lied down, the young man covered his mouth with a shaky hand, and tried to fight back the tears that dared to fall from his eyes. However, a few salty droplets started to trail down his cheek, as his body began to shake from his silent sobs.

"R-Ryan… you jerk…" Steve sobbed shakily to himself.

The Japanese boy continued to cry quietly. His body now curled up into a tight ball, shaking on the side of the street, as the scenes of his lover and that damn model ran through his mind, like a taunting nightmare. He just wanted it to stop, for it to all just go away.

However, the young man was so distracted by his distance delusions that he didn't notice a familiar figure walking up to him.

"Steve…"

Steve's head shot up at the sound of the low, but soft voice. His body shuddered, as the sound echoed in his mind, along with the vulgar visions still swarming in his head. However, the Japanese boy ignored it and buried his head back into his trembling form. He was in no mood to deal with this.

"Steve!" The voice repeated, but this time more urgently.

Suddenly, the young man felt a pair of hands rest upon his shoulders. He flinched and instantly jerked away from the touch.

"Go away!" Steve screamed, keeping his head buried in his arms.

'_Go away, please just go away…' _

"Steve what's going on?!" The older man responded loudly.

"Go away!"

"Why are you acting like this?!"

"Go away!"

"What's wrong with you?!"

"I said go away!"

The Japanese boy felt his voice break more and more, as he screamed at the Filipino. He couldn't help it. What he saw back there hurt. What Ryanimay did back there tore him apart inside. Steve cried more, as he continued to ignore his boyfriend's presence. He didn't want to be around him. Not at all, but right now the young man didn't feel confident with getting up and walking away from him. He was shaking so much from his sobbing that he doubted he could stand up on his own two feet right now.

Suddenly, Steve felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He recoiled from the touch, but Ryanimay refused to break his hold. The older man was attempting to pull him towards him, but Steve wouldn't allow it. The Japanese boy pushed away, but surprisingly the Filipino was continuing to pull him closer and closer, despite his resistance.

"Stop!" Steve screamed, "Let me go!"

"No," Ryanimay replied desperately, "not until you tell me what's wrong!"

"Let me go!"

"Tell me!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Tell me!"

"Let me go!"

"No!"

"Let me go!"

"No!"

"Let go of me, you jerk!"

"Steve!"

"Bastard!"

"Steve!"

"Fucking cheater!"

The older man froze, when he heard those words slip out of his boyfriend's mouth. He couldn't believe what the young man had just said. He was so confused, and now more worried than ever.

"Steve," Ryanimay began slowly, "what… what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me," Steve sobbed, "just admit it already! Admit that you are a fucking cheater!"

"I don't understand what you're saying, Steve! Why are you calling me that?!"

"Bastard! You know why! Letting that dumb model swoon over you like some damn fangirl! You're such a jerk! You just let her flirt with you, press up against you, and fall for you like she's your bitch or something! You let her do all these things to you, and all you do is just stand there like an asshole!"

The Filipino took in each word his lover said, and felt a pang of guilt hit him. He never meant to hurt his boy like this. The kind man knew what the Japanese boy was talking about. He had forgotten that the young man had the tendency to get jealous real easily, but sometimes, like in this case, he had a right to act this way and be this angry with him... However, what Steve had interpreted back there was completely wrong! It was a complete misunderstanding, and he needed to understand that.

"Steve," Ryanimay said gently.

"Go away," Steve cried quietly, "just leave me alone. Go back to that stupid model and just dump me already… I can't stand this anymore… you always talking to girls and letting them do this to you…"

"Steve, please listen to me - "

"No!"

"Steve please - "

"Just leave me already, goddammit!"

"Steve!" The older man screamed.

The volume of his voice caused the young man to flinch, and fall silent. Ryanimay felt bad for scaring his lover like that, but he had to get his point across. He had to, or else their relationship might fall apart…

"Steve, please listen…" The Filipino begged, "I'm sorry that I let that girl get away, with doing those things to me. I wasn't letting her do that, without me pulling away, because I liked it. I did it because I didn't want to act like a jerk to her. It's a stupid reason… I know… and I shouldn't have let that happen, because it was foolish… and it hurt you so much…"

The Filipino gently reached up and cupped the young man's face, as he softly wiped the tears trailing down his boyfriend's face. Steve only remained still. Not moving away from his touch, but not leaning into it either.

"Steve, baby, you are the only one for me. No random fangirl or supermodel is going to change that. I love you, not them. I'm sorry that I made you feel this way. I really am. It breaks my heart, seeing how much I broke yours…"

Ryanimay pulled the young man close, and cradled him to his chest. He brushed his hand threw his lover's spikey, black hair, while his other rubbed comfortingly up and down the boy's back. Then, he felt a few tears slip past his dark, brown eyes and stain his lover's shirt.

Meanwhile, Steve sat there speechless, frozen in the gentle embrace of his boyfriend. He felt a swarm of emotions run through him, as he felt a few damp droplets land upon his shoulder. He felt hate, anger, sadness, and betrayal… but even with all those feelings swelling inside of him, the young man also felt guilt, care, and love from the older one. He was so confused…

"I promise…" Ryanimay chocked quietly, "I will never let anybody do that to me again… I am yours, Steve… yours and only yours… nobody else's. I love you… and nothing is going to change that… ever… please… please… forgive me…"

The Japanese boy felt his heart melt at the sound of the Filipino's words. The hurt and pain was still there, within his heart, but now there was this sense of love seeping in as well, as every word the older man spoke seemed to sow the tear in his heart…

Slowly, Steve closed his eyes, and buried his face into the kind man's jacket, as he let his lover's words echo through his mind. He treasured the warm embrace from the older man and felt the torn feelings within him slowly being mended together again.

Even after all this, the young man still loved the Filipino. Even when times like these occurred, Ryanimay always seemed to give him a reason to come back to him, and remind him why he fell in love with him in the first place… him and nobody else…

"I love you Ryan," Steve whispered softly, as he clutched his lover's jacket.

"I love you too… Steve," Ryanimay replied softly, as he placed a loving kiss upon the young man's forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

**This was a fun, but short mini story! Haha! **** It makes a connection to one of the earlier stories I posted! **

Sexual Slips:

"Whatever happened to not pulling off sexual stunts between each other, while out in public Ryan?" Steve asked.

"What do you mean?" Ryanimay responded.

"Well, let's see. First of all, you suggested the others to do a joke, where you, D-trix, and Hok all ran in and froze in a hump position around me… and you were the one behind me!"

"What… It's not like you are not used to that!"

"That's not the point! Second of all, not only did you pull of that little stunt, with those two, but you also slid under me afterwards, and made us end up in a really awkward pose in front of everyone!"

"Yeah, I remember that."

"What the hell, Ryan! I thought you told me that we weren't supposed to do these kinds of things in public! Especially, when we are around the crew!"

The Filipino gazed over at the confused, but cute expression on the young man's face. Then, he released a smile.

"Simple," he chuckled, "If you can get away with it, then I thought so can I."


	8. Chapter 8

**I couldn't think of anything to put here… uh… hello! :D**

Tanning:

"So you went tanning," Ryanimay sighed casually, as he had an arm draped lazily around his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Yeah…" Steve replied slowly.

"Well… then would you mind if I evaluated your body, when we get back home? Just so that I can make sure that they did a good job, and took care of your body, baby~?" The Filipino grinned.

"R-Ryan!" The young man screamed, as he tried to fight of the deep blush tainting his cheeks.

The older man laughed as he gazed at the flustered face of his lover, but needless to say, despite the joke he was being honest with his words. The two were in for an interesting inspection tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Again! :D :D :D**

The Belt:

Steve watched as Hok and D-trix left the room, to finally get ready for their performance tonight. After a moment of confusing chaos everyone was slowly beginning to return to their original routines. The young man watched, as Ryanimay strolled over, zipping up his pants and then sitting down next to him. Once the two were settled, they exchanged smiles and then reverted their gaze back to the room.

The young man gazed around, watching his dance members take on life as usual. Victor was sitting on the balcony, with Lydia, humming some tune together. Feng was eating a Twix bar, while battling Hirano in a Megaman video game, and clearly losing. Aris was in the bathroom… checking himself out… nothing new there. Overall, everyone was back to the way they were, before their unexpected event took place.

As the Japanese boy continued gazing around, suddenly he found himself settling his eyes upon a black belt, lying on the floor. The same belt that was used earlier to both amuse and abuse the dance members. The usual weird antics the crew always got themselves into. However, as he gazed at it the young man couldn't help but have some different, and more sexual things, run through his mind…

While Steve was staring at the accessory, the Filipino had noticed his action. The older man had a feeling that he knew exactly what was running through his lover's mind, and he couldn't help the devilish smile that formed on his lips. Ryanimay glanced around the room, before he leaned forward, and was right up against his boyfriend's ear. Then, he spoke to him in a quiet, but sexy tone that only the two could hear.

"You know, I'm sure we can pull off some really sexy tricks at night, with that belt. Don't you think?"

Steve jumped when he heard those words, from the Filipino. He felt a deep blush taint his lips and couldn't wipe the wide-eyed expression on his face.

"R-Ryan…" The young man stuttered.


	10. Chapter 10

**Da… da… da… da… da… da… da da da… oh… Bright Lights In The Big City!~… Pitch Perfect my friends… random I know, but I had no idea what else to put… Lol!**

Bruises:

"You sure gave me a lot of bruises, from those crazy tricks we were trying today…" Steve sighed, as he watched the older man bandage up his hand.

The two men had goofed off a bit, while at practice today. They just were pulling off a bunch of pointless, but entertaining stunts that left them giggling like schoolgirls in the end. At the time, the playful roughhousing was fun, but now it was a different story. Both men received a surprising amount of bruises across their bodies.

The Filipino received a couple on his back and arms, but nothing crazy. They were just little bruises that would probably be gone by the next day. In fact, the older man barely received any bruises, when compared to the Steve.

Steve received bruises on his arms, legs, back, and chest. On one landing he landed on his hand a little weird, and now the part was a little swollen. Nothing serious, but it would be a pain to deal with the next day. The young man didn't exactly ask for these small injuries. However, since he was the victim to most of the stunts they pulled off, in a sense, he only got what he deserved. If he didn't want the bruises then he should've never danced with Ryan.

Then again, he couldn't refuse that either….

"Sorry about this, love," Ryanimay, insisted, as he continued wrapping the bandage around the Japanese boy's hand, "I didn't notice how much I was beating you up back there. "

"It's okay. It had a lot of fun. It was a blast at the time, the only downside is that now I look like a leopard, with all these bruises…" The young man pouted.

"Yeah, with a puffed up paw," the older man chuckled lightly, as he bit down on the white strand of the bandage, and tore it.

Steve laughed lightly in return, as the Filipino finished tending to his boyfriend's hand. Even though the Ryanimay admitted that the two had enjoyed their roughhousing back at the Quest Studios, he did feel a little bad that his boyfriend got so banged up by the event. Steve said he didn't mind, but the Filipino wasn't going to let those words steer him away from what he did to him.

Ryanimay gazed up at the young man, who was sitting right across from him and gazing at his small injury. Then, after taking a long breath, the older man reached out and lightly grabbed the Japanese boy's bandaged hand.

Steve was about to ask what the Filipino was doing, until he felt a pair of gentle lips kiss his swollen hand. The young man felt a light, pink grow upon his face and his eyes soften at the kind gesture.

"Ryan…" The young man gasped.

"Steve…" Ryanimay whispered softly, "I'm sorry I hurt you baby. I know it's nothing serious, but still, I shouldn't have been so rough on you. Next time I promise that I will be gentler… and leave the rough housing for the bedroom…"

"…Ryan!"


	11. Chapter 11

**I really liked this idea I came up with. I thought it was both cute and romantic **** Lol! Hope you all like it!**

Your Song:

Steve sat beside the older man, as his lover gracefully played upon the black and white instrument. His fingers were gliding and lightly pressing upon the keys, as if they were tapping away to their own dance, each step producing another beautiful note to match the other. The sight of the Filipino playing the piano was both magical and mesmerizing to the young man. He could listen to his boyfriend play all day.

The Japanese boy closed his eyes, as he carefully listened to the song. Each note that echoed across the room held a delicate and beautiful sound. It made his heart flutter, with each key the older man played.

Steve glanced over at Ryanimay, and smiled lightly at the soft, yet concentrated look upon his face. The young man couldn't help but duplicate the small action, as a tiny smile grew upon his lips as well. Sure, the older man was skilled as a dancer, but the Japanese boy could argue that his piano skills were just as grand.

After a while, the Filipino finally played the last tune, and the song came to a close. He took a deep breath, before he gazed over at his lover beside him. After a moment of silence, and a small exchange of smiles, the young man finally spoke.

"That was really beautiful Ryan," Steve said softly.

"Thank you," Ryanimay replied lightly, "It's a piece that I had been working on for a long time now. I just finished it and I wanted you to be the first one to hear it."

"That explains why I didn't recognize the song, when you first played it. Regardless, I loved it."

"I'm glad you did."

The two sat in silence once again. As the Japanese boy gazed at his lover, he couldn't help but feel this strange atmosphere linger around them… he didn't know what to think of it, but it did cause a question to cross his mind…

"Say," Steve began slowly, "What is the name of the song? If you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all," Ryanimay replied, a small chuckle dancing off of his lips, "The song his called 'Dancing Blossoms.'"

"That sounds really pretty."

"Yeah, it's supposed to be a soft and romantic song… that centers around the feelings of love and security… a song that is mean for someone special… to me…"

As Steve listened to the last words the older man spoke, he couldn't help but gasp as he found himself slowly putting the pieces together. He felt his heart beat against his chest and his cheeks burn up from a faint red blush. The young man practically felt like time had just halted, so that he could take in this news and embrace it.

The Japanese boy slowly glanced up at his lover, only to be met with a loving smile upon the Filipino's face. Now, the young man felt like time stopped his heart, at the conclusion he just made.

"Ryan… do… do you mean…" Steve whispered softly.

"Yes, Steve," Ryanimay replied happily, "This song is dedicated to you. It's your song."


	12. Chapter 12

**Short, but sweet! Enjoy! :D**

Video Games:

"Your computer was running twice as fast as mine?!" Steve screamed shockingly.

"Yep," Ryanimay smiled devilishly.

"No wonder I lost! I was just playing at normal speed, while you were shooting me like a high speed maniac!"

"Yep!"

"But, that's not fair! I stood no chance against you! That makes the bet you made with me completely unfair!"

"Sorry baby, you know I pull tricks, both on and off the dance floor."

"Ha ha ha… very funny Ryan, but seriously! Can you call off the bet? It's not fair that I have to follow through with it, when you cheated!"

The young man made a pouty face at the Filipino, hoping that he would be spared of an embarrassing event. The older man gazed at him, and gave him a sweet smile, but that kind sight quickly turned into a devilish grin.

"Sorry baby," Ryanimay replied, as he winked at his lover, "rules are rules. You lose and I win! Maybe next time."

"You jerk," Steve, whined, "you are so going to pay for this!"

"Yeah, I know, but for now I am going to enjoy my prize."

The Filipino strolled over to the young man, until he was standing beside him. Then, he whispered into his lover's ear, before he continued on.

"I look forward to seeing you in the sexy, French maid dress tonight, baby."


	13. Chapter 13

**I didn't know how to spell this word, so I gave it my best shot… MUNYA! XD  
************************************************** ******************************

Munya:

"I've decided that the next time we have sex, I am so going to use that word on you," Ryanimay sighed happily.

"What word?" Steve asked curiously.

"Munya."

"Munya?"

"Yeah! Remember when you kicked me in the nuts earlier today, and I screamed 'Steve, Steve, you munya!'"

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah, for some reason I haven't been able to get that word our of my head, or the ideas it's been giving me on how to spend our nights. So, I was thinking that next time we 'do it' I will use it!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah!"

"Uh… why?" 

"Because is sounds fun, and I won't lie. After I screamed it, the look on your face while I was dry humping you back then did make me a little - "

"Okay! Okay! I get it! Hahaha~ I guess I will be hearing a lot more munya in the future then."

"You bet!"

"It's funny what a kick in the nuts can do."

"Yeah… it can kill my manliness for about five seconds, but it can also lead to some great inspirations for sex… and a reason for a little kinky revenge too."


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's another story… enjoy… **

Jealousy:

"Ryan…" Steve asked nervously, "… is there something… between you and Hok…?" 

The older man was shocked to hear these words come out of his boyfriend's mouth. He had no clue where the random question came from, but it did leave him frozen in the middle of the empty dance room.

'_Thank god everyone had left before this slipped out.'_ The older man thought to himself.

"Why do you ask?" Ryanimay responded slowly.

"Well… you two are always hanging out… and doing stuff together… and some of the stuff you do sometimes seems a little more than platonic…"

Now, the Filipino could see where the young man had gotten these thoughts. He and Hok were close. They were practically brothers, but there was nothing romantically between them, ever.

However, they had been hanging out a lot more recently, since the tutting man was constantly traveling in and out of town these past few months. The two were simply just catching up whenever the guy was around, but apparently the Japanese boy didn't catch on to that.

Ryanimay walked over to Steve, and gently wrapped his arms around the young man, giving him a tender hug. Then, he pulled him close and reached down to plant a soft kiss upon his lips.

"Listen," the older man whispered soothingly, "Hok and I are just friends. Nothing more. He is my brother, but not my lover. That title is reserved for you, and only you. Never forget that."

Steve smiled at the Filipino's response, and couldn't help but return the sweet hug, and nuzzle into the kind man's chest.

"Okay," the Japanese boy replied softly, "sorry I was acting so jealous, over something like that."

"It's okay. There's nothing wrong with being jealous. It just proves that you love me too much to lose me, and that makes me feel very loved, baby."

The older man gave his lover a soft smile, before he then dived down and sealed the younger one's lips in a tender, loving kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

**Last one, for now! Maybe I'll do more in the future… maybe… but I'm not 100% sure. So, I guess, just stay tuned until then! **

Will You Marry Me?

"Hey, Ryan…" Steve asked quietly, as the group was walking down the crowded streets of Los Angeles.

"Yeah, Steve," Ryanimay replied casually.

"Remember when you screamed 'will you marry me,' back when it looked like I kicked you in the face?"

"Yeah."

The young man felt stupid for asking this question, but he couldn't help it… Those four words that the Filipino had said hadn't left his mind, since it had happened. It was driving him crazy.

"Well…um… did you… did you really mean it?..." The young man asked shyly.

The older man stared at his lover, completely taken aback by he unexpected question. He didn't expect this, but regardless; he was going to give his boyfriend an honest answer.

"Well," Ryanimay replied slowly, "At the time, I was treating the situation as a joke. However, I really did mean what I said Steve…"

The Japanese boy glanced up in shock, at what he was hearing from the kind man.

"Although, don't take that small exchange too seriously," the older man continued, "because when the time comes, I'm going to ask you for real, with a ring and everything, and something really romantic for sure! Then, I hope you will be able to give me your honest answer as well."

The Filipino smiled down upon the young man, and the two both couldn't wipe the wide smiles upon their faces. They two slowly laced their fingers together, as they continued down the long sidewalk.

Sure, Ryanimay basically just told Steve that he planned on proposing to him later, but the idea of that day coming still made the young man's heart flutter. Furthermore, one thing the older man wouldn't know, until that day came, was that Steve already had his answer.


End file.
